Peón
by Lunaticxk
Summary: Un simple peón.


**Nota1:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota2:** El comienzo de la historia fue basada en el doujinshi de MakoHaru que una vez leí, sin embargo, luego no hay nada más de eso y todo es de mi creación.

 **Nota3:** ¿Disfruten?

 ** _Peón ~_**

Kageyama Tobio era un novato en el mundo del amor, lo único que sabía de esté era gracias a las novelas de su madre. Y debido a estás entendió una cosa, las personas destinadas existen y Tsukishima Kei era su persona, sólo suyo. Todo volvió a explotar cuando vio sin querer como una chica de cabellos largos le entregaba una carta de amor al rubio idiota que tenía como compañero. Los sentimientos de ira, irritación y enojó renacieron, la mirada que en esos momentos dedicaba a aquella muchacha fue una de esas dónde un asesino ve como alguien intenta llevarse a su ansiada presa.

Tobio no la quería ahí, no quería que siquiera se acerque al número once para ser amigos. Ya bastante tenía aguantando esas ganas de desaparecer al pecoso que gozaba el privilegio de ser amigo de su Luna. Ella debía desaparecer, estar enterrada bajo tres metros en la tierra y hacerle compañía a aquellas pobres almas que no podían dormir en paz.

Ya siendo las dos de la mañana, Tsukishima Kei escuchó sonar su canción favorita. Se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa al ver la pantalla de su celular, se acomodó sus ropas y colocó unos tenis que pocas veces usaba, saliendo de casa de manera silenciosa. Sólo le tomaba unos cinco minutos llegar hasta el bosque, ahí seguro lo estaba esperando el culpable de que él éste despierto a estás horas de la madrugada; y fue así. Kageyama Tobio estaba pateando una gran bolsa negra que yacía en el piso, en sus ojos se podían reflejar el odio y desprecio a lo que se encuentre dentro y Kei, sabía muy bien que era esa "cosa".

 _\- Otra vez hiciste de las tuyas, Rey ~_

 _\- Cállate,cállate. Es culpa de ella, yo sólo...sólo...protegía lo que es mío..._

 _\- Rey, Tobio. No es necesario recurrir a esto, si alguien te ve puedes ir preso._

 _\- E-está bien..._

Tsukishima blanqueo los ojos, cogió la pala y comenzó a cavar, ya llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo aquello así que había empezado a agarrarle el truco para hacer un hueco más hondo en corto tiempo. En menos de una hora tenía una 'tumba' sencilla pero suficiente para el delgado cuerpo. Cargó con pereza el bulto, y colocándolo con cuidado sobre el hueco, le dio una última mirada a la víctima de su amante. Su cabello era largo, la recordaba con una sonrisa preciosa que ahora era opacada por esa expresión de horror en la que quedó. Lo más seguro es que Kageyama se haya ensañado con ella, golpeandola hasta luego de muerta.

 _\- Es una lástima, tan bonita._

 _\- ¿QUÉ?_

 _\- Olvídalo y ayúdame a enterrarla._

 _\- Tch._

 _\- ¿Me estás imitando?_

 _\- SÍ, COMO UN RELOJ._

 _\- Rey, luego de esto espero que te hagas responsable de tu actos._

 _\- Mh-mh..._

Kageyama no podía decir nada más, aquella mirada que le dio el rubio fue suficiente para saber lo que pasaría luego de que se deshagan ese estorbo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo, una media hora y unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para taparlo y colocar el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. El peliazul suspiró aliviado de al fin haber terminado, ahora sólo quería volver a casa y asearse, sin embargo, fue detenido por unas grandes manos que lo apresaron por detrás contra de unos arbustos. Y de una manera poca amable su atacante logró bajarle los pantalones, la respiración de Kageyama se agitó y el corazón le latía un ritmo descontrolado sin embargo, jamás pensó en gritar.

 _\- Abre las piernas para mí, Rey ~_

Él obedeció, Tobio apoyó su cabeza en el tronco y separo sus piernas para que así el adverso tenga más acceso a su cuerpo. Sintió unas frías manos recorrer sus piernas, bajando su boxer que ocultaba su miembro erecto. El tacto ajeno recorrió la extensión de manera pausada y de momento a otro acelerado, llevaba un ritmo que volvía loco al más bajo que segundos después lo hizo terminar en la mano del rubio, quién tan sólo atinó a reír.

Y usando el semen del bajito, Tsukishima comenzó a dilatar su pequeña entrada usando dos de sus dedos. Ellos no tenían tanto tiempo, debían ser rápidos y con el pretexto de castigar a su amante, luego de pocos segundos cambió sus dedos por su pene palpitante. Lo penetró con suavidad, escuchando los quejidos ajenos y eso a Tsukishima le incitó a más. Colocó las manos en sus costados con fuerza, sujetando las caderas ajenas y así poder moverse como él deseaba. Aceleró el movimientos de las penetraciones, ejerciendo también más fuerza en estás mientras palabras sucias salían de la boca del rubio y quejidos por partes del bajito.

 _\- Tsu-Tsuki..shima...duele,duele.._

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué te excita hacerlo sobre esa pobre chica que acabamos de enterrar?_

 _\- Ah-Ah...Kei, me due-duele..._

 _\- Oh mi rey,si usted me lo pide._

Todo lo contrario que Kageyama esperó, la fuerza de las embestidas empeoró y aún así se mantuvo quieto, recibiendo su castigo. Segundos pasaron, el dolor desapareció y el placer rodeo a Tobio, los quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos llenos de placer y ahora sólo deseaba más.

 _\- Ke-Kei...jo-jodeme más...qui-quiero que me lle...nes con tu semen..._

 _\- Ya salió tu lado exigente, déjame follarte como tanto te gusta..._

 _\- Ah-ah...Ke-Kei...eres mío... mío..._

 _\- Lo que di-digas, Rey..._

Estuvieron ahí durante varios minutos más; Kageyama Tobio sosteniendose de un tronco, Tsukishima Kei penetrando con fuerza el pequeño agujero de su amante y bajo unos metros de tierra; una pequeña comenzaba a despertarse, el gran dolor en su cabeza estaba acabando con ella pasó al olvido al darse cuenta en donde estaba. Su cuerpo acomodado de boca a bajo, sus manos sujetadas por algún tipo de elemento y que el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Ella gritó desesperada, sin embargo no fue oída pero si oyó al culpable de todo. El culpable de que esté ahí, la voz de Tsukishima Kei gritando el nombre de quién la agredió. Fue todo culpa de él, ella sólo fue a su encuentro como esté se lo pidió mediante una carta que dejó en su casillero. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que la usaría de esa manera, sólo para ver a Kageyama transformarse en un monstruo, el cual la golpeó e insulto hasta dejarla moribunda.

Ella sólo había sido un simple peón.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! ; ;**


End file.
